My Life
by BloodRedTearz
Summary: Kagome lives with mom and her mothers boyfriend.(no name yet)Dante Onigumo is Kagome's father's name. Pairings inside. Its better than said..so READ Dang nabbit!lol
1. Prologue Characters

DISCLAIMER: unfortunately I don't own Inuyasha and never will because I'm not a great lady person like Rumiko Takahashi.

Missi: where's my Inu-baby?

ME: Uh…I uh…**points to the sky **did u see that?

Missi: **looks up** yea! It was a pretty white little chicken poxed bird…right?

ME: **sweatdrops** uh..sure…(what a nut case)

Missi: HEY! I heard that! Even thought u thought that, I still heard it.

ME: Your scaring me O.O

Missi: **Grins** Grrrrrrrrrrrr

ME:…………anyways lets get on with my story.

Missi: NO ITS MY STORY!

ME: I wrote it! You just read it and said u liked it unlike Charlie who keeps nagging me to write more.

Charlie: DID U WRITE MORE? Hunh hunh?

ME: YES YES YES now shaddup and let me get on with the story!

Charlie/Missi: okay…

CHARACTERS 

Kagome Higurashi – 17 years old

Miroku Hirue – 18 years old (Kagome's Cousin)

Sango Tai – 17 years old

Kohaku Tai – 11 years old

Inuyasha Haru – 17 years old

Sesshomaru Haru – 18 years old

Kikyo Higurashi – 16 years old (NOT Kagome's twin)

Souta Higurashi – 10 years old (Kagome/Kikyo's younger brother)

Jin Miroshi – 18 years old

Rin Miroshi - 9 years old (Jin's adopted younger sister)

Pairings

Kagome/Jin at first then its Kagome/Sesshomaru

Sango/Miroku

Inuyasha/Kikyo-Unless reviewers want different…if so please say

Dante Onigumo is Kagome's fathers name.

Seiko is Kagome's mothers name.(sounds like psycho doesn't it?)

Inu No Taishou is Inu's and Sessho's fathers name.


	2. The Beginning

DISCLAIMER: unfortunately I don't own Inuyasha and never will because I'm not a great lady person like Rumiko Takahashi.

My Life… 

Her blue-grayish eyes moved simultaneously together as she looked between the objects carefully. "Well…I guess I would choose the pink teddy bear because pink is the new black this year, Miroku." said the 17 year old girl She had ebony colored hair with blue streaks. She had all the curves in all the right spots, and she had on a pair of black Tripp pants (A/n…a brand name at hot topic) with chains and a black tank top that said 'Story of the Year', around her neck was a black metal choker that had a cross hanging down and a black and silver flame hat.

Miroku was wearing black Tripp pants with a pair of handcuffs on each side of his pants and metal chains hanging from the back of them. He had on a pink t-shirt that said 'TOUGH Guys Wear PINK.' Around his neck was a sword necklace that was sharp on the end. He used it for…harming others. His ears were pierced all the way up on each side. "I guess your right Kag. Do you think she would like this for her birthday?" he asked casually. Kagome nodded "Sango will ADORE it!" she squealed.

He laughed light-heartedly. "Now, who should I give the red bear too?" He asked while waving it in front of Kagome's face. She grinned and grabbed it out of his hands. "Thanks Roku." He just nodded. She hugged it to herself and smiled at him. " I swear if you weren't my cousin then I would date you, but Sango's got you and I'm glad she found someone would and treat her with respect. Now only if I could find someone…" She then got lost in thought. Miroku rolled his eyes. "Every time I want to give Sango something you say something just like that Kag. When the time is right you will find someone who will love and care for you like I…love Sango." Kagome's eyes went wide "Holy Hell! You love her? Awww" Miroku blushed a dark crimson and looked down.

SOMEWHERE IN AN ABANDONED WAREHOUSE 

A tall, silver haired male in about his late 40's stepped out of the shadows with two younger gentlemen. The taller of the two had short spiked silver hair with black tips. He wore long baggy black chained Tripp pants with a black t-shirt that said 'You suck worse than the suckiest suck that ever sucked' (A/N I have that shirt  ) He also had black and red sex spiked bracelets on and black nail polish.

"Mr. Onigumo, this is my son Sesshomaru and my other son, Inuyasha." Said the elder gentlemen of the three. The younger of the two was wearing black and red Tripp pants and a black shirt that said in green writing 'It's funny until someone loses an eye…then HEY free eyeball.' He had long black hair with bright red tips, a black spiked choker around his neck and a ring on his middle finger. It was in the shape of a skull with crossbones and flames.

Mr. Onigumo wore long black pants, black shoes and a long sleeved black shirt with gloves. He also wore a black cloak with a hood, which covered his face. "Taishou lets get down to business. I was recently divorced and I have a daughter, whom I haven't seen in awhile…" he then snapped his fingers and a picture appeared between them. Taishou grabbed it and stared at her. "She's very pretty for a seventeen year old." He then passed it to Sesshomaru, who didn't even bother looking at it and handed it to Inuyasha who stared at it in awe.

"Taishou, you owe me a large amount of money for my services." Mr.Onigumo started. Taishou just nodded. "If you take her from her home and bring her here, then you don't need to worry about the money." Taishou scowled "You want me to kidnap her?" Mr. Onigumo nodded. Taishou shook his head "What if I don't?" Mr.Onigumo looked up at him and Taishou gulped when he saw his evil smirk. " I would hate to hurt your wife. You wouldn't want anything to happen to her now, would you?" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru growled but Taishou put his hand up to silence them. "How long do we have?" Mr.Onigumo smirked "two months" He then snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Inuyasha looked at the picture. "Dad?" Taishou looked at his son. "I know her form somewhere. I think she goes to Shuriki High." Sesshomaru nodded. "I to have seen her. Her name is Kagome and she's seventeen years old. That's all I know. Taishou just nodded.

A young girl and a little boy were seen running down an empty street. The girls' hair was all ratty looking and her clothes were all wrinkly. The little boy was wearing a nice shirt and pants that had holes and red spots that looked like fresh or dried blood. The small boy tripped from exhaustion and the young girl stopped running and ran back to him and helped him up. "Kikyo…my legs hurt. I can't run no more. How are we ever going to find her. We don't even know where they live."

Kikyo looked down at his face and got on her knee. She touched his cheek gently, like a mother would and said "Souta, we will find her. Don't worry. That evil son of a bit…gun will not find us. I promise you that." He nodded. She turned around "Get on my back, this will be faster." He climbed onto her back and she started walking at a quick pace. 'We will find you, Kagome.'

::DING DONG:: A girl around seventeen stood on the doorstep of the Higurashi household. 'Come on Kag…answer the damn door already' She was wearing red Tripp pants with black chains, a shirt that was red and it said 'Barbie's a Lesbian. Get the fuck over it.' She also wore many black, red, pink and silver sex bracelets and a spiked watch. Around her neck was a choker that had spiked and rings on the spikes.

The door opened and Miroku stood there leaning against it smirking. "Hey good looking." The girl smiled. "Where's my girl at?" Miroku pointed towards the sky "She's upstairs." The girl walked in and Miroku closed the door. "Sango close your eyes." He said sweetly. The girl now known as Sango closed her eyes. He took the teddy bear out form behind his back and put it in her hands. "Open your eyes." Sango opened her eyes and smiled "Awww, Miroku this is so cute. How did you know that pink was the new black and how did you know that today was my birthday?" he scratched his head "Kagome."

Kagome stood in the kitchen watching the two. 'No Miroku, DON'T TELL HER!' she screamed inside her head. Once Miroku said that she helped him, she walked out of the kitchen. "Holy Hell…you weren't supposed to tell her. God! I am working with an amateur." She then walked into the living room and over to the couch and sat down. Sango followed after her and hugger her friends shoulders. Kagome hugged her back. Miroku walked into the room and gasped "My girlfriends a lesbian with Barbie AND my cousin." He pretended to fake cry. Sango rolled her eyes along with Kagome who decided at that very moment to tackle her 'crying' cousin.

The next day at school, Kagome sat in the back corner with Sango in front of her and Miroku sat next to Kagome in the back. Just then Kagome's childhood friend, Jin, Miroshi walked casually and slowly into the room. He was just wearing a pair of black baggy pants and a black tank top. He walked to the back of the room. "Hirue, sit next to your girlfriend." Miroku smiled and stood up. "Jin don't worry she's my cousin. I wont steal her from you." Jin just nodded and sat down next to Kagome.

"Sup Kag?" he said while looking at her with his genuine smile. 'So gorgeous' she thought. She just shook her head. Just then the lead cheerleader came running in. "Oh my god! We have two new students and oh my…they are both sexy and good looking." The four in the back just rolled their eyes. "Oh great, more preps." (A/N no offense to preps. I just have had bad experiences with them. **Cries**) whispered Kagome to Jin. He nodded. The bell rang and the teacher came in with the two students that Kagura – the head cheerleader – was talking about.

"Class settle down." Spoke Mrs.Yuki solemnly. She was wearing straight-legged jeans that were tight, but not to tight, a long sleeved brown shirt and black dress shoes on. Her hair was down and curled. She pushed her black rim glasses up. "Class, I would like you to meet Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Haru." Miroku turned around and said, "They aren't preps." Sango rolled her eyes and smacked him upside the head "Duh Miroku! They're Punk/Goths…like us." Jin looked at Kagome to see her staring at the two young men. "Sesshomaru, you can sit in front of Sango. Sango please raise your hand." Sango rolled her eyes again and turned around and started talking to Kagome. Mrs.Yuki scowled at her and turned to Sesshomaru and pointed to his seat. Inuyasha…you can sit next to Jin, so he's not the only guy in the back row."

The boys went to their indicated seats. Sango stopped talking to Kagome and looked at Inuyasha. "He seems familiar. Maybe another high school. Wait, Nemakura high." She whispered to herself. Miroku overheard though. He turned towards Inuyasha 'oh fuck.' He looked over to Kagome.

After class, Kagome followed Inuyasha to his locker. "So you thought you would get away with it, didn't you ko-inu?" He stopped what he was doing and turned around. She was smirking. Inuyasha charged at her. She started laughing and he wrapped his arms around her waist behind and hugged her like she was his lifeline. "Kagome…" he whispered. "My Kagome." She tensed up and tried to get out of his grasp, but couldn't. A tear came to her eye and she turned around and whispered so only he could hear. "You lost me the day you slept with my sister." He let go because of her struggling.

Sango, Miroku, Jin and Sesshomaru watched what was going on with the two. After Inuyasha let go, Sesshomaru walked over to him and said "Let's go." He closed his brothers' locker and they walked down the hallway. Kagome stood there for a minute not believing what just happened before she walked over to Sango and hugged her. The bell rang and the four stood there like statues. Kagome got out of her embrace and said, "We have been here longer than necessary…uh wait…that didn't make sense…ugh!" she smiled. "Okay lets start this over. We have been here longer than needed, let's go see a movie at the theatre. They all agreed and went to go see anchorman.

(A/N Well…I was going to stop here but since I don't feel like it and we have a 2-hour delay for school…I'll give the readers and reviewers what they want.)

Two and a half hours later, they walked out of the theatre smiling, laughing and having a grand old time. "My favorite part of the movie was when Brick said 'I love carpet….. I love desk' then Burgandy said 'are you just looking at things in my office and saying that you love them?' then Brick said 'I love lamp' Burgandy then replied by saying 'Do you really love the lamp, Brick?' Brick then said 'I love lamp.'" Jin started chuckling. Kagome gasped "You laughed!" He then got a straight face, then said "My favorite part was when channel 2 surrounded channel six, then the anchorman on channel 2 said hiney, then you see the camera go back to channel 6, then back to channel 2 and you see brick on their side. Brick then said 'he said hiney' and he started laughing and was pulled back to their side."

(A/N if you haven't seen the movie it's a must see. Its fuckin hilarious )

The other three burst out laughing. "That was a great movie." Said Sango, grabbing a hold of Miroku's hand and leaning on his shoulder. Kagome smiled at the two and Miroku noticed her staring and nodded his head towards Jin. Kagome looked up and Jin and blushed. Kagome turned away from them and started walking aimlessly towards the school. Sango let go of Miroku's hand and ran to catch up to Kagome.

Sango caught up to Kagome and looked at her. "So want to head back to school or go to your house?" Kagome looked at her "School's boring, plus Inuyasha will be there. We cant go to my house cause my mother is there with her new boyfriend." Sango nodded "let's just head back to school and get our payback on Inuyasha for what he did to you back then." Before Kagome could answer, Sango ran back to tell the guys. Kagome looked at them and ran flat out into someone. She almost hit the ground when someone grabbed her before she did. When she stood on her feet, the guy let go. That's when she got a good look at him. He was wearing blue baggy jeans and a read polo shirt. His eyes were a baby blue and his hair was a dark brown and spiked up.

Kagome then realized she was staring and said "Sorry for running into you…" he just stared at her. "The name's Kouga and its nice to meet you…uh?" "Kagome." She answered. Sango, Jin and Miroku caught up to Kagome. "You okay?" asked Jin, checking Kagome up and down. "I'm fine. Jin, Sango, Miroku I would like you to meet Kouga." Kouga just nodded towards them. "See ya around Kaggers." He then walked away.

Miroku looked at his watch and said "C'mon guys, schools around the corner, so let's leggo my eggo and go to school." Sango laughed and Kagome and Jin eyed him with a confused look written across both of their faces. The boys blinked at the same time accidentally and Kagome noticed and shouted "STARING CONTEST…starts now." They started staring at each other. Out of nowhere Sango sneezed quite loudly and both boys looked at her. "Sorry."

Kagome grabbed Sango's left hand and raised it in the air "Sango's the winner, now let's go." They all started walking and Miroku wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into his embrace. Jin wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder and she looked up at him. They stopped walking and Jin leaned down to her face and whispered, "Can I kiss you." She nodded "yes." He leaned the rest of the way in and kissed her and she kissed back with more passion and force. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He licked her lips asking for entrance and she complied. The kiss became deeper and more passionate as the seconds passed. They pulled away breathlessly.

Kagome connected their hands and started walking only to see Miroku and Sango smiling like idiots. "Finally you two got together. We always knew you two would get together sometime." Kagome blushed "Stop delaying. Let's get back to school." The others agreed and they continued walking to their destination.

KO-INU means puppy for those you didn't know that.

I also would write more but my arms hurt but don't worry. I'll start typing the next chapter up in school later. I already have it written just to let ya know, I just have to type it up. I'm positive


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: unfortunately I don't own Inuyasha and never will because I'm not a great lady person like Rumiko Takahashi.

RATED R FOR LOTS OF SWEARING…the only thing I'm good at lmao.

I dedicate this chapter to my Dog. My dog named Ozaki Ozaku Shinjitsu…I think that's what we named him. Oh I don't know…but his name is Ozaki or Zaki like I like to call him that.

CHAPTER 2 

Once at school, they all split up to go to different classes. Sango went to Chemistry, Kagome went to Math and Jin and Miroku went to English. The guys kissed the girls bye and they headed off. Sango went into her classroom and Kagome sighed then walked down the hall a little and into her classroom. Once she got into the badly colored room, the teacher glared at her. (A/N Don't you hate it when they do that? it gets annoying if your late to the same class 4 times in a week.) Kagome ignored him and sat down in her usual seat. She looked to her right and groaned. "Hey …Fluffy." His cold eyes turned to hers. "Why the hell did you do that to Inuyasha?"

Kagome got the cold mean look on her face now. "Me? I didn't do shit. I'm not the one who fucked my little sister. So you know what screw the fuck off!" The teacher looked back at them with a look you could just laugh at. So that's exactly what the entire class did, minus Sesshomaru and Kagome. "Shut-up." Shouted the teacher. The class became quiet and they all looked back at the two. You could see their auras flaring, just by the looks they were giving each other. "Detention, both of you…now!" Kagome was used to this and got up and left. Sesshomaru followed and once they got into the hallway, all hell broke out.

Kagome turned around and Sesshomaru slammed her up against the lockers and whispered harshly. "You're a dirty little whore and my brother didn't even deserve you. He may be a hanyou but he's still my brother, so screw off Kag." He then pushed her harder into the locker and walked away. Kagome made it to the detention room a few seconds after Sesshomaru. "Kags? Nice to see you again and so soon." Spoke a feminine voice. She looked over and saw Sango. "Hey San." The girl just nodded and Kagome walked over towards her and sat down. Sesshomaru sat facing them and glared at Kagome. "Sessho, do u have a stick up your ass? Just cause the way you're looking at Kag here?" said Sango, trying to hide her laughter. Sesshomaru stood up and said "Bitch don't fucking talk to me." Sango walked over to him and punched him straight in the face. "No one calls me a bitch, unless I give them permission." She turned around and took one step and was tripped. Sesshomaru towered over her. "Fuck with me again and I swear I will have you killed." Sango stood up and said "Duck." He gave her a confused look and she kicked him right where the sun doesn't shine. He grabbed himself and sat in the chair. Kagome laughed and fell off the desk.

After school, Kagome and Miroku waited for Sango and Jin to get out of detention when someone spoke. "Kagome how are you?" she turned around and gasped. "T…Taishou? Oh my god I…I thought you were dead?" She ran up to him and hugged him while crying. "Kag, how are you? I heard you haven't been doing so great?" She shook her head and let go of him. "Mom's dating an asshole, Dad left, Kikyo and Souta are gone and I have not a fucking clue as to whether or not they are still alive." Taishou nodded "Sorry about them Kag, you will find out eventually." "Fuck no!" shouted Inuyasha. Taishou, Miroku, and Kagome towards the voice and saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru with pissed off looks heading towards them. Kagome sighed and looked back to Taishou "I'll talk to you some other time." She and Miroku then left heading towards the school waiting for the other two to get out of detention.

"Dad…why didn't you grab her?" asked Sesshomaru monotonously. "I wanted to pop her one right in the face." Taishou rolled his eyes "I would never hurt little Kaggers." Both boys growled. Just then a little voice popped into all three of their heads _"That was her…why the hell didn't you grab her." _The three guys stared dumbfounded at each other. "That's your daughter. Thee Kagome. My Kagome?" asked/said Inuyasha. Mr.Onigumo just laughed and his taunting laugh disappeared. "Oh no now we have to capture Kag in two months." Said Taishou frowning. "Yea, well Inuyasha and I uh…have to apologize especially me." Stated Sesshomaru. "I kinda called her a dirty whore and slammed her up against the locker." Taishou smacked both of his sons upside the head. "Idiots." He mumbled knowing his sons heard her as well. The three got up and left. Unknown to them, someone was hiding up in the tree.

A week later Kagome was blindly running down the hallway looking for Sango, Jin and Miroku when she suddenly ran straight into a very well built chest. She fell on her ass. "Ouch." She looked up and saw a hand outstretched for her to grab. She reached for it and firmly gripped it. "Kagome…I..I have to tell you something very important. Will you please listen to me?" said the masculine voice. Kagome looked up to the guys face and said "What the hell do you want, Sesshomaru?" "Will you listen?" he asked again, but more politely. "Fine!" she said angrily. "But we'll walk and talk." They both started walking slowly and he started talking.

** FLASHBACK**

Sesshomaru was talking with a few preppy cheerleaders. "Can I please ask you a question, Sessho?" He glared at her "Yes, but only if you stop calling me Sessho, Kagura." She smiled seductively or so she thought. "Okay Sessho." He rolled his eyes and thought to himself 'They are all so god damn fucking dense.' Kagura smiled "Why do you wear black?" "Black is my favorite color." He said without looking at her. "Why do you have a problem with what me and my brother wear?" Kagura shook her head "Well…no…but you look like THEM!" she emphasized as she pointed to the far end of the schoolyard in a shady corner where Kagome, Jin, Sango and Miroku were sitting smoking and having a good time.

Inuyasha then spoke "You don't like those four do you?" Kagura's smile turned into a frown "Kagome's a flat out bitch who screws all the stoners and Sango is the main whore out of the group. I heard a rumor…well I officially started the rumor but anyways she screwed a geek named Hojo. He's been after those two girls for about three months. Miroku isn't that bad, I would screw him if I had the chance but he could have a disease from hanging around with those two sluts." She then paused and a huge grin appeared on her face. "What about Jin?" asked Inuyasha, eagerly. "Well…last week Jin and I had sex. He is so great and the funny thing about all this is the fact that only three days ago he told me he was going to break up with that whore of his girlfriend."

Kagura squealed "I think I am in love with him." Sesshomaru an Inuyasha growled after hearing everything she said about K Kagome and her friends. "You are a little hoe. Kagome has never had sex. YOU are the one that has all those diseases." He got up to leave but turned around and said "talk about Kagome or her friends one more time I swear I will fucking slit your throat in your sleep." Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyashas arm and left. Kagura stood there astonished and pissed. "Those assholes. Those hot and sexy assholes." A few of the ther cheerleaders nodded "Yes they are."

Sesshomaru stopped pulling Inuyasha with him. "I'm gonna tell Kagome later today, you spy on Kagura and Jin." Inuyasha nodded and walked away towards the school parking lot. He got into his hot crimson red Miata and took out a pair of camouflage binoculars.

"Are you serious? Sango you seriously gave her a swirley in fifth grade?" asked a hysterically laughing Kagome. Sango nodded "Yea it was funny as hell. The really funny thing is I forgot to put the toilet seat up so Kagura's head got stuck." The two girls and Miroku busted out laughing. Jin glared at the three of them and got up and left without saying a word. Kagome got a very confused look on her face and stood up. Just then she heard Miroku say "Ah shit, look who's coming." Kagome and Sango looked at the person running rather fast towards them. "Holy Hell. He's gonna run straight into me…unless." She got a mischievous look on her face and as Inuyasha was about to run into her she side stepped him and tripped him. He fell flat on his face. He slowly stood up "What the fuck wench?" Kagome smiled innocently "Hey, you were the one running at me wildly. You're the one who tripped over himself, not me." Inuyasha growled but stopped after he remembered what he had to tell Kagome. "Kags I need to ask you…well actually tell you something." "I am not going to listen to you!" she yelled in his face. "Why not?" he asked quite rudely. She glared at him "I HATE YOU!" She then walked away with Sango and Miroku following behind her, yet keeping their distance. 'Shit' he thought 'What if she doesn't listen to Sesshomaru?'

**END FLASHBACK**

Kagome stopped walking and she slowly turned towards him. "Are you lying to me? Except…never mind knowing you probably are because you just want to ruin my life just because of what your brother did to me. Is that all this is…payback?" Sesshomaru shook his head "I am really sorry about what happened earlier between us but I swear on my father and mothers lives that I am not lying to you." Kagome looked deep into his eyes and noticed a hint of pain. 'Guess he's not lying after all.' She nodded "Okay I believe you, but it just doesn't add up though. I have never seen them together." Sesshomaru nodded his head towards the doors that led to the indoor gardens. She gave him a confused look but walked over to the doors anyways. She opened it up and gasped…

**CLIFFY**

Just to let everyone know I am sorry for dissing preps and cheerleaders. READ AND REVIEW and I might have up another chapter soon…

SAYONARA

Akira Jin


	4. Devastating News

DISCLAIMER: unfortunately I don't own Inuyasha and never will because I'm not a great lady person like Rumiko Takahashi.

RATED R FOR LOTS OF SWEARING

CHAPTER 3 : DEVASTATING NEWS 

Last time on MY LIFE:

Kagome stopped walking and she slowly turned towards him. "Are you lying to me? Except…never mind knowing you probably are because you just want to ruin my life just because of what your brother did to me. Is that all this is…payback?" Sesshomaru shook his head "I am really sorry about what happened earlier between us but I swear on my father and mothers lives that I am not lying to you." Kagome looked deep into his eyes and noticed a hint of pain. Guess he's not lying after all.' She nodded "Okay I believe you, but it just doesn't add up though. I have never seen them together." Sesshomaru nodded his head towards the doors that led to the indoor gardens. She gave him a confused look but walked over to the doors anyways. She opened it up and gasped…

THIS TIME on MY LIFE:

She opened up the doors and gasped "Jin." She whispered. Sesshomaru followed her through the doors and when he got inside he saw Kagome ready to break down and cry 'Ah shit! Please don't cry." He thought mentally to himself. He walked over to her and grabbed her arms softly. "Lets get out of here." He whispered into her ear. She nodded and he helped her out into the hallway. "Why the gardens? The gardens were our spot." She started crying silently. "Why? Why?" she repeated over and over. Sesshomaru pulled her into his embrace and rubbed her back smoothly in circles. He whispered calming words into her ear.

She pulled away from him and smiled a fake smile at him. "Thanks. I'm sorry about crying all over you." He just nodded. "You going to be okay?" she nodded. "Yea, its not like I'm going to overdose or anything I'm over with all of that shit." His eyes went huge. "Sweet little Kag used drugs?" Kagome nodded reluctantly. "The sweet, innocent Kag you knew is dead. She died the night I was…well that's not important at the moment. Jin cheated on me, I cant believe it. I just cant fucking believe it. I Kagome Akira Higurashi, was cheated on!" she broke down into tears again. "When? Why? How could he cheat on me? I am so lost." The tears stopped and Kagome's eyes had red and black specks appear. "They will fucking pay."

"MIROKU! MIROKU!" shouted Sango, panting. "I'm tired." Miroku stopped and looked at her. "Sango, your tired? You used to be able to go four times." She looked into his eyes. "I am just tense, yet I feel like something is wrong." He felt her forehead "You feel fine." She glared at him "Can we please stop running. I don't think I can stand up much anymore. My legs hurt like hell." He nodded and they both laid down in the grass. Sango sighed "hmm…" Miroku looked at her and kissed her forehead. "Come on let's go change and go find Jin and Kagome." They both stood up and Sango groaned, "No more walking." Miroku picked her up bridal style and carried her into the school.

Kagome glared harshly at Sesshomaru "I said LEAVE." "Kagome, what the hell you going to do?" She looked at him grinning. "You will find out later in lunch." She walked away towards her locker. A little bit later in the day Jin and Kagome walked hand-in-hand into the cafeteria with Miroku and Sango behind them. As they passed the preps at their table eating lunch, Jin winked at Kagura. Kagome saw what was exchanged between the two and Kagome glared at him. She let go of his hand as they reached the table they were going to sit at. They all sat down except Kagome who just got up and walked over to the table that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru currently occupied. She sat down next to him and put her right hand on his left thigh. He looked at her "What are you doing?" he whispered so no one except Inuyasha could hear. She leaned into him "This is my plan…now kiss me."

Sesshomaru looked at Jin and saw he was pissed beyond reason. He smirked and turned his face back to Kagome 's. He cupped her face with her hands and kissed her. It started off sweet and innocent, but it became more passionate and fierce as the seconds passed. Sango and Miroku gasped and they both looked at Jin. "I thought she really liked Jin? I'm so confused Sango." Sango looked at him "You would get confused either way." She laughed and he looked back to Kagome and Sesshomaru kissing passionately. "True. True."

"Get the hell off her you bastard!" shouted Jin. The entire cafeteria got quiet and watched the scene unfold. Kagome pulled away form him. "Be right back, Sess." She got up and ran her hand through his silver spiked up hair. He smiled and slapped her ass as she passed him. She blushed and went to the lunch line. Jin sat where Kagome sat before and was about to say something when someone else sat at the table. "Kouga where the hell were you man?" asked Sesshomaru. Kouga replied by saying "I was wondering around aimlessly. I was bored."

Jin rolled his eyes and looked back to Sesshomaru. "Leave her the hell alone. She's my girlfriend who I…" he didn't get to finish because Sesshomaru cut him off "…am cheating on." Jin glared at him and Sesshomaru spoke again "Let's see I know your cheating on her along with Kagome herself, Inuyasha and now Kouga. But why would u cheat on her with Kagura? The girl is a fucking whore, a cheerleading whore!"(A/N no offense Charlie, DD, DannyGirl) Jin raised his hands into fists "Asshole."

Kagome sighed happily 'hmm…Sessho.' She blushed at the way he kissed. 'Damn he's good, hey he's better then Jin at least.' "Spaghetti! How yum!" she said sarcastically. She felt a tap on her right shoulder so she turned around with the tray in her hands. "How can I help you Kagura?" she asked in a polite way. "I got the best looking guy in school and the funny thing is I stole him from you. I guess he doesn't like whores." Kagome's hands started shaking, so she just smiled and said "Your right…he doesn't like whores, but then again why the hell is he with you then?" Kagura screamed "Bitch, take that back." Kagome shook her head and twisted her hands around and flung the tray into Kagura's face. "Ah! You dirty little bitch!" screeched Kagura angrily. Kagome gasped "I…I am so sorry Kagura." She then started laughing, "This looks really good with that whorish outfit along with the rest of you squad."

Jin heard a scream and saw Kagura with food all up in her hair. He turned back to Sesshomaru with a very pissed off look. He clenched his fist nice and tight and punched Sesshomaru in the face. His head turned a little. 'Bastard.' Thought Sesshomaru before turning back to Jin smirking like a mad man. Inuyasha laughed his ass off "You –haha- are so –haha- dead" Jin looked at him strangely and turned back to Sesshomaru only to go flying back off his chair.

The entire cafeteria, mostly guys went to go watch Jin and Sesshomaru fight as the girls went over to see Kagura and Kagome fight. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes 'humans are SO mentally unstable' (A/N THAT IS SO TRUE THOUGH) He stood up and pulled Jin up to his feet. Jin just attacked him by throwing punches and high kicks at him as Sesshomaru dodged. 'Shit I'm getting tired. I have to find his weak spot.' His eyes then landed on Kagome and Kagura fighting. He then quickly ran behind Sesshomaru and kicked him really hard in the back with both of his feet. They both fell onto the ground, but quickly got up and ran over to the fighting girls.

He jumped between the two girls and looked at Kagura tenderly before turning to Kagome and glaring at her. She just smirked. "Bitch." Before she could do anything Jin had punched her in the face and she fell down hard. Kagura laughed "Stupid slut. Stay down where you belong." She was about to kick Kagome in the stomach but Sango and Miroku ran over to them and interfered. Sango grabbed Kagura's wrist and twisted it. "I swear if you touch her you will pay in hell!" Kagura cowered away and Sango helped Kagome up. Miroku watched Jin carefully as to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Sesshomaru stood up and looked over to find Jin, but couldn't see him. He stood up and noticed most of the group had migrated towards the girls, so he ran over towards them and noticed Kagome on the floor with Sango helping her up and Miroku and Jin having an all out staring contest. He walked past Jin pushing him practically over to get to Kagome. She was standing up and her hand was on her cheek. She removed her hand and noticed that Sesshomaru was being kind and gentle unlike he used to be long ago.

Inuyasha came over and he actually ran into Kagura AND Jin knocking them onto the floor. He checked Kagome's cheek and said "That's gonna be a nice bruise by tomorrow morning." Kagome then got an idea. "Lets go party hardy." The four nodded. "Sure why not" replied Sango excitedly. Sesshomaru just nodded, as did Inuyasha. Miroku then said "WHERE?" Inuyasha smirked "Are house, it will be fun. The parents are out of town for a meeting they both ended up having to attend." Kagome nodded "okay lets get going.

END

IN the next chapter it's going to be a lemon. I know it's only been like a day or 2 since I put up my story but it would be nice to get some reviews or I am quitting this story. Sorry to say but I would even though this is the best story I have written compared to the other stories. So please r&r. (read and review for losers like me who don't know certain things)


End file.
